The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a sanitization system for an amusement park.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks contain a variety of rides and other features that provide unique experiences to each park guest. In some cases, ride cars, handles, interactive components, or other features and/or articles that guests contact may accumulate bacteria or other undesirable substances. Accordingly, amusement parks may include processes for removing such substances from surfaces that guests frequently contact. It is now recognized that existing cleaning processes are time consuming, and thus, may increase wait times for guests to experience the ride or attraction. Additionally, it is now recognized that existing cleaning processes may be performed inefficiently, such as by removing an amusement park article from a ride vehicle, cleaning the article, and returning the article to the ride vehicle.